


Lonely

by purplespacecats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplespacecats/pseuds/purplespacecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius doesn't see why being in a relationship should preclude platonic bed-sharing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

James woke with a start as he felt his bed move. He was confused for a moment before noticing the dark boy-shaped figure now lying next to him.

"Padfoot?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm Lily's boyfriend now."

"Mhmm."

"You're Remus's boyfriend."

"Very astute observations, Prongs. Your point?"

"Don't you think that means we shouldn't share a bed anymore?"

"Your ginge isn't here, and Remus kicked me out for snoring too much. It's nearly his time of the month; you know how he gets."

"And what, pray tell, is wrong with your bed?"

"I get lonely."

James rolled his eyes but knew better than to protest, lest Sirius go into hysterics. Besides, sharing a bed with his best mate wasn't exactly a hardship.

"...Yeah, okay, get over here then."

Despite his being in human form, James could practically see Padfoot's tail wagging as he sidled over to curl up against James. As they drifted off to sleep, James decided that Lily couldn't blame him for a spot of platonic cuddling; after all, he got lonely too.


End file.
